Star Fox: Rally
by Typhoon Boom
Summary: Plays off a few endings of Starfox: Command. After the Anglar Blitz, our heroes of Starfox disbanded, leaving Lylat vulnerable, so a mercenary, under the orders of General Peppy, takes it upon himself to bring Lylat's legends all back together, and maybe a few more along the way.
1. Call to Arms

**Hello, everyone. I proudly present Chapter 1 of Starfox: Rally. Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 1

In the Lylat System, the Sargasso Hideout is a favorite place for scum of all shapes and sizes.

Bounty hunters, mercenaries, freelancers, assassins. The list goes on. Activity was constant, ranging from drinking to mugging to all out brawling.

For one wolf, this was nothing out of the ordinary. The wolf wore a black t shirt outfitted with steel shoulder and chest pads, navy blue jeans, and black, steel-toed Cornerian combat boots. His gear consisted of his communicator in his pocket, an oversized survival knife strapped to his left hip, and a modified Cornerian machine gun strapped safely to his back.

As he walked across the cargo bay of the Sargasso Space Station, he saw what ranged from gloomy, Emo assassins to all high-and-mighty mercenaries. Some looked him over, sizing him up. Others, for him, preferably females, for different reasons.

_'Let's hope they don't try anything. For their sake... and mine.'_ the wolf thought as he quickened his pace to a fast walk. He didn't want to have to break someone down and cause a commotion in a station full of animals who'd shoot first and _maybe _think about asking questions after they bury him.

However, his worries were put aside as he saw his silver fighter at the end of the row, completely untouched. As he neared his ship, his orange eyes caught what he assumed to be an assassin staring at him from across the room. The staring assassin, a female of some sort, he couldn't tell the species from the shadows, winked at him, and even gave a small wave.

Quickly looking the other way, blushing under his white fur, he opened the hatch to his fighter, but something in the back of his head told him to wave back, so he did. More quickly than he wanted, he hopped in, almost slamming the hatch shut over him. Wasting no time, he started up the engines and took off.

_'That... that was something.'_ he thought as he flew away from the Sargasso Space Station. As his mind unwantedly lingered on the event moments ago, the communicator to his ship blared to life, indicating that he's being contacted. Accepting the call, a picture of the general himself appeared on the screen.

"General Hare?" he inquired. The old hare nodded before speaking up.

"Just call me Peppy. I assume you're Akaari Majoris?" Peppy asked.

"Yeah." the wolf replied.

"Good. Where are you now?" Peppy asked.

"Just leaving Sargasso for Corneria." Akaari answered.

"I need your help. Lylat's in trouble again." Peppy said, getting straight to the point.

"How so?" Akaari asked.

"With the help of Dash Bowman, Venom has become much cleaner and inhabitable planet. However, the one in control is not him, but his Cousin, Oikonny. Oikonny wants to carry on what his grandfather started. There's already been several attacks on Cornerian outposts and bases on other planets." Peppy explained.

"What about McCloud and the rest of Starfox?" Akaari asked.

"That's the problem, you see. If you don't already know, the Star Fox team broke apart a few months after the Anglars. I'd ask Fox to do this, but he disappeared about a month ago. What I need you to do is bring them back together. I've read your file. You're the best I could find for the job." Peppy encouraged.

"But you're trusting a random merc to bring the system's heroes back together. Where do I even begin? They could be spread out to all corners of the the system for all we know." Akaari pointed out.

"Relax, son. I've been keeping tabs on some of them, and there's two currently working in the CSC." Peppy informed.

"Who are they?" Akaari asked.

"Miyu Lynx and Fay Collie currently work in Corneria City at the spaceport. I'll send you a ship to live on once you arrive. I'll tell them you're coming."

"I'll be there in the next few hours." Akaari concluded.

"Good. I'll explain everything you'll need to know once you arrive. See you there." Peppy said as the transmission ended. Akaari turned off his communicator and set the coordinates for Corneria. Sighing, he switched on the autopilot.

_'This is gonna be a wild adventure. Fun, but wild.'_

XXXXX

As Peppy cut the transmission, he rolled away from his personal computer and back over to his desk.

He picked up the folder labeled 'Akaari A. Majoris' and looked it over one last time. The file mentioned leadership, mastery of weapons, adept fighting talent, and vehicular skill.

"This guy's a one-man commando squad." Peppy murmured as he set the file down and stood up from his chair before walking out of his office.

"Hope he's worth the search."

XXXXX

The city of Corneria was busy, specifically the spaceport. Ships ranging from fighters to carriers were flying in and out of bays, undergoing maintenance, repairs, refueling, rearming, restocking, etc. The complex of bays and hangers flowed with workmen and women following orders and doing their jobs.

This was a proud sight for the old general as he walked into one of the bays, receiving greetings from the workmen, which he returned with a smile. He neared two Interceptor-Class Arwings, Fay's and Miyu's to be precise.

Fay was on a board, working under the engine of her's while Miyu was leaning against her's, reading a magazine. Leaning against Fay's Arwing, Peppy gave a few knocks on the side. This got Fay's attention as she rolled out from under her Arwing, pulling up her goggles and looking up to see the general of the Cornerian Space Command standing over her.

"G-general!" the white Collie addressed, immediately getting up dropping her welding torch and springing to attention. Miyu looked up from her magazine to have a similar reaction. The lynx ran over, standing next to Fay at attention.

"At ease, you two. I'm just a friend." Peppy reminded as the two nodded and dropped their attention.

"So what's with the new look, Pep? You look younger." Miyu asked, crossing her arms, leaning against Fay's Arwing, now at ease. Peppy's eyebrows were cut back down, his moustache was gone, and he looked thinner, if not, a few inches taller.

"Well, a few months of free time exercise and a haircut later..." Peppy said, motioning to himself. "Anyway, let's get to work." Peppy suggested, changing the subject.

"So whaddya need, Pep?" Miyu asked.

"Well, I hate to be so blunt, but I need your help to save Lylat again." Peppy replied.

"By ourselves?" Miyu asked, raising an eyebrow. Peppy shook his head no.

"Nope. You'll be getting some help."

**And there you have Chapter 1 of Starfox: Rally. Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed and as always, have a nice day.**


	2. The Rally Begins

**Hello again. From the last few reviews, I'd like to talk about a few things in reply to some of the reviews in Chapter 1. Now that I think about it, his intro was a bit random, but he had to come first since he's the main character. Intros are the most important, but for me, the most annoying and hardest to write. Another thing, I looked on Arwingopedia, and it's said that Dash and Andrew are second cousins. Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 1

Akaari was nearing the planet of Corneria

Taking the stick, Akaari began his decent into the atmosphere. As the ship began to quickly decend, the frame began to shake as it caught friction. A button push later activated the G-Diffusers, smoothing out the ride so the ship didn't shake apart.

As Akaari was reaching the clouds, his communicator blared to life once more. Accepting the call, the picture of a German Shepard appeared on the screen.

"Incoming vessel, you are in Cornerian space. Identify yourself and state your business." the German Shepard ordered in a leveled, but commanding voice.

"This is Akaari Majoris. I request permission to land at the spaceport in Corneria City." Akaari replied as he breached the clouds, still at least twelve miles above sea level. There was a brief moment of wait before the German Shepard spoke up again.

"Permission granted. You're cleared to land in Bay Five, Pad Six." and with that, the transmission ended. Following the coordinates, Akaari made best speed towards Corneria City.

XXXXX

"... and since you two were once part of Starfox, you'll be joining him in his rally. I'll explain everything else once he gets here." Peppy said as Fay and Miyu took a moment for the briefing to sink in.

"About time something good finally happened. I'll be nice seeing o'l Foxy and the team again." Miyu said, but her expression dropped as soon as she saw Peppy's frown.

"Well, that'll be a bit of a problem. Fox disappeared some time after the Anglar Blitz. I'd ask him to put the team back together if I knew where he was. Unfortunately, I haven't the slightest idea. I picked Akaari after I looked up some famed mercenaries. His leadership stands out from a lot of others." Peppy explained. Miyu grew a serious look while Fay grew one of concern, taking a moment to let it all sink in. The lynx looked over to Fay, who was pondering, presumably over who was Akaari. Cutting to the chase, Miyu looked back to Peppy.

"So when is he supposed to get here?" Miyu asked rather flatly. Fay nodded, but was more positive towards working with whoever Peppy talked about. The old hare was about to answer when he was interrupted by a grey bulldog jogging up to him.

"Ah, Grey. Good to see you. How's Bulldog Unit?" Peppy greeted, happy to see an old friend of his and Fox's.

"Fine. We're doing fine. Some arctic wolf showed up further down the bay claiming you called for him. Calls himself Akaari." Bill reported.

"Ah, so he's finally here. Where is he now?" Peppy asked.

"He's waiting at Pad Six, here in Bay Five." Bill informed, pointing a thumb back towards the far end of the bay. With a thanks and a nod, Peppy, Fay, and Miyu headed down to the end of the bay to greet their new crewmate.

XXXXX

Akaari was leaning against the side of his fighter after talking with some bulldog named Bill Grey.

As he patiently waited, his eyes wandered around the bay. Ships were flying taking off, undergoing maintenance, etcetera. He was looking over at a female pilot bending over in the cockpit of what he presumed to be her Arwing when he heard his name called. Looking over, Akaari saw the general himself followed by a lynx and collie who he assumed were Miyu Lynx and Fay Collie. Standing up from his fighter, Akaari walked up to greet the trio.

"General." Akaari addressed with a respectful nod. Peppy nodded himself before speaking up.

"Good to see you. Akaari, I'd like to introduce you to Miyu Lynx..." Peppy said, motioning over to the spotted lynx to his right, who simply nodded "... and Fay Collie." Peppy motioned to the white collie to his left, who gave a slight smile and wave, which was returned with a smile and nod.

"Nice to meet you both." Akaari said before turning to Peppy. "So when do we get up in the air?" Akaari asked.

"Your ship is undergoing final preparations. Walk with me." Peppy said, folding his arms behind him before he lead the three to their new ship. As they walked, Peppy took the time to brief them.

"As you may know, Venom is starting to rise up as a superpower against Corneria. They attacked a colony along the edge of the system a few months back. Oikonny, Andross' nephew, took leadership of Venom and began cleaning it up, allowing it to rise in power and population. With the help of Starfox, back when it was me, James, Pigma, we managed to fight back Venom into submission." Peppy explained as he stopped, prompting the others to do the same.

"And now you're leaving it to the next generation of Starfox to do the same." Akaari concluded. Peppy nodded.

"Exactly. Venom is stronger than ever, and so will Starfox be if we can get everyone back together. Might even get more members as you go. You three up for it?" Peppy asked, turning around to look them over.

"You can count on us!" Fay cheered.

"We can pull it off." Miyu assured.

"Let's do this." Akaari concluded. With a smile, Peppy motioned to his left, revealing their ship, labeled _'CANIS MAJORIS'_ along the side. It stretched around 400 meters, armed to the teeth with two main railguns, a handful of gauss turrets, and several autocannons. The group took a moment to look the ship over.

"So when do we load up?" Miyu asked.

"As soon as possible. Load your ships and then you can take off." Peppy replied as the new crew hurried off to their fighters.

XXXXX

About ten minutes later, Akaari, Miyu, and Fay touched down in the cargo bay of the Great Fox III. As they hopped out of their respective fighters, they were greeted by a monotonous voice over the intercom.

"Greetings, Akaari Majoris, Fay Spaniel, and Miyu Lynx. General Peppy Hare requests that you report to the bridge as soon as you are able." the voice announced.

_'Probably the ROB unit for the ship.'_ Akaari assumed as the they headed to the bridge. Upon their arrival, they saw the many seats and computers with the ROB unit seated at the center. Turning to the three, the ROB unit spoke.

"Greetings. I am ROB99. I am the main operator for this vessel as well as a capable soldier and medic for orbital deployment." ROB introduced. giving a salute with a clank as his hand impacted his forhead.

"Acknowledged. I take it you already know us. Contact Peppy so we can tell him we're ready." Akaari ordered, walking up and taking a seat in the captain's chair.

"Pretty empty in here without a team." Miyu commented, taking a seat to Akaari's right, Fay sitting right from her.

"I Agree. Let's hurry up so we can pull one together." Akaari said before a picture of the general came up on the main screen at the front of the room.

"So I see you're all set up." Peppy commented, looking the mostly empty room over.

"For the most part. Since we're all situated, what now?" Akaari asked.

"I've just got through calling Beltino and Slippy Toad on Aquas, and Slippy agreed to join us, provided his fiancée, Amanda, comes along as well." Peppy explained. Akaari nodded in acknowledgement.

"The more the merrier." the arctic lupine quipped.

"Slippy? The little guy?" Miyu asked, her face brightening. The old hare smiled and nodded.

"That's affirmative. Slippy was pretty happy to see you and Fay again. It's truly been a while." Peppy conversed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go pick him up." Miyu said.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." Akaari added, crossing his arms.

"Couldn't agree more. I've sent you the coordinates. Contact me once you've picked up Slippy and Amanda. Good luck. Peppy out." with that, the transmission ended and Akaari stood up and turned to ROB.

"ROB, can you give us a tour of the ship?" Akaari asked.

"Affirmative." ROB said before his base disconnected from the floor and was lifted up into a mobile, four-wheeled base. Miyu and Fay gave eachother a look before shrugging and getting up as well.

"Follow me." ROB instructed as he rolled off, the three following close behind.

**And clear. Sorry it took so long, but I had a bad case of writer's block. Let me know what you all think and tell me where I could improve. Now if you excuse me, I've got some homework to do. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, have a nice day.**


	3. To Aquas

**Hello, everyone. Few things to say. First, I don't know much at all about Starfox: Command. I know of the storyline and the endings, but the thing is I don't have a DS, and the Starfox Franchise pretty much died after Assault. I guess my story takes after some of the endings. Essentially, the team breaks up, and I'm goin from there. Second, anyone have any tips on how to make an OC more likable? I know IOT do that, you have to make them relatable and not a Gary-Sue, but if anyone ever have any tips, leave it in a review. I pay attention. Honestly. Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 3

ROB had just finished giving the group the tour, which in that time, Fay and Miyu's belongings were all transported to Canis Majoris.

Now, they were ready to take off.

Meeting up back on the bridge, ROB locked himself back into the floor while Akaari, Fay, and Miyu each took a seat.

"Alright, ROB. Fire up the engines." Akaari ordered.

"Affirmative. Activating main engines." ROB informed as a holo-screen appeared over the table he was at, revealing the engines' statistics, integrity, etcetera. There was a mild vibration as the massive engines of the ship came to life. "I advise the crew to secure themselves down." ROB advised as Akaari, Fay, and Miyu all strapped themselves into their chairs and gripped the armrests of the seats. The ship shook as the magnetic clamps holding the ship in place released, allowing the space-worthy vessel to ascend.

The massive ship turned towards the open bay doors, the runway lit up, giving the signal to launch.

"Launching in three... two... one..." and with that, the vessel lurched forward with immeasurable pounds of thrust, 'CANIS MAJORIS' zooming out of the massive doors of the bay.

On the bridge of the vessel, force and gravity almost imprinting the crew into their seats as the ship pulled upward, beginning its ascension up and out of the atmosphere.

As they reached the nothingness of space, the force keeping the crew pressed in their seats ceased, allowing them to relax somewhat.

"That was fun," Akaari groaned before shifting his attention to the other members of the crew "You two okay?" Akaari asked, glancing between Fay and Miyu as he stood up to stretch.

"I'm fine." Miyu dismissed.

"I'll be okay." Fay assured. Akaari nodded in acknowledgement.

"ROB, is everything intact?" Akaari asked, looking to the AI.

"Affirmative. Ship suffered no noticeable damage." ROB reported in his monotonous voice.

"Good. Set the coordinates that Peppy sent us. Full speed ahead. We'll go get settled in." Akaari said as he made his way off of the bridge. Fay and Miyu gave each other a glance before heading off of the bridge themselves. With a new directive to follow, ROB pulled up a holographic computer and downloaded the coordinates to the ship's navigation system.

XXXXX

The crew had a little bit more time to kill before they made it to Aquas to pickup Slippy and Amanda, and with it being three people on one large ship, there wasn't much of anything to do.

The gym and the simulation rooms caught Miyu's eye during the tour, but chose the gym since the ship lacked a full crew, so she thought she'd exercise and practice her skills in hand-to-hand. The lynx has been known to knock full grown guys out cold with a single punch. To put it simple, this cat had claws, and she wasn't afraid to use them.

Miyu was currently warming up on a heavy bag, dressed in her usual attire, minus the equipment, weapons, and jacket.

Fay herself had nothing to do without feeling isolated by the lack of crew, so she chose the next best thing and watched Miyu practice.

Akaari was in his room, dressed in just his street clothes, following one of his most important agendas on his mental list: sleep. The arctic lupine was sprawled out on his bed, trying to take a refreshing nap, but just couldn't. Too many thoughts racing through his head kept him awake. Will he even be able to rally the full crew? Will he still lead once he's recovered Fox McCloud? What will become of him once he's gathered everyone and saved Lylat? What're Fay and Miyu doing now? Where'd he leave that fifty dollars from last week?

He was able to answer those last two questions, though. Digging into his pockets, he felt something in his right leg pocket.

'Nice.' Akaari thought as he pulled out the contents only to find out it was only a crumbled up napkin. His expression dropping like a stone, he put the napkin back in his pocket. 'I'll check my fighter later.' Akaari concluded as he sat up with a sight. Getting up and stretching, he headed out of his room and to the gym to see what the rest of the crew were up to. Maybe a match in the ring could help keep the muscles loose.

XXXXX

Back at the gym, Fay was was watching Miyu spar against a training drone when Akaari walked in.

The lupine walked over to Fay, who was sitting on a bench press bench, and judging by the bar with about fifty pounds of weight on each side, Fay had just finished a few sets.

"Nothing else to do on the ship?" Akaari asked, walking up. Fay shook her head.

"There is, but there's nobody here but us." Fay pointed out. Akaari nodded in agreement as he took a seat on the neighboring bench press bench.

"Yeah well, once we reach Aquas, we won't be as lonely. It gets boring really fast." Akaari said, leaning back on his elbow as they both shifted their attention towards Miyu.

"Does she practice often?" Akaari asked, looking towards Fay. The collie nodded in reply.

"All the time. Other than flying, she likes to exercise and fight." Fay explained.

"What about you? Don't you like to fight or fly?" Akaari asked, looking towards Fay.

"Flying, yes, but I'm not much of a fighter." Fay replied with a curt smile.

"Did Miyu ever offer to teach you?"

"Sometimes, but I'd always decline."

"How come?" Fay shrugged at that.

"I don't know. Fighting just isn't my thing." Fay said.

"Can't argue with that. But I'm sure a friend like her would be thrilled to teach you something she likes. Besides, you never know when you gotta kick some ass." Akaari said, focusing back on Miyu, who was still fighting the training drone.

Needless to say, the drone didn't provide much of a challenge at all as Miyu pummeled it to a heap in the ring. The bot itself was bipedal. It had several soft spots around the body, simulating the weak spots of the body, such as the head, sides, and crotch area. It was at least fifty pounds heavier than Miyu, who was around 165.

As the spotted lynx leaned on ropes at the edge of the ring, Fay called her up, tossing a water bottle. She nodded in thanks as she took a nice, long sip, draining almost a third of the bottle.

"Good fight. Up for another?" Akaari challenged, standing up. The lynx raised an eyebrow, a smirk coming across her face as she lowered the bottle from her muzzle.

"You sure about that?" Miyu asked, setting the water bottle down at the edge of the ring.

"To get the oil flowing. Drones look too easy." Akaari replied, picking up two pairs of fighting gloves before making his way to the ring.

"I make it look easy." Miyu assured, taking up a corner of the ring.

"I bet." Akaari said, taking up the opposite corner, adopting a serious expression, opposing Miyu's confident smirk. He tossed her the purple pair while he put on the black pair. Taking stances, the two looked to Fay for the announcement to start.

"Uhh... begin?"

**And clear. I feel like I'm missing so much in this chapter, but I don't know what. Tell me what you think, and tell me what I missed. I hope you all enjoyed, and as always, have a nice day.**


	4. Next

**Hello, everyone. I'm incredibly sorry for the long ass wait, but school has been a pain in my ass for far too long, and it shouldn't be a problem given that Summer Break is coming up, but finals week is this week, and I gotta be prepared. Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox in any way, shape, or form.**

Chapter 4

"Uhh... begin?" Fay asked more so than announced.

The two adversaries rushed to the center of the ring, stances firm and defenses up.

Miyu started off with a high reverse roundhouse kick, which Akaari countered with a sweep kick, tripping her up, landing her on her back, but she sprung up with a kip-up kick as soon as she landed. Akaari blocked, but the momentum from the move made him stagger back, giving Miyu time to get her defense back up just in time for Akaari's offense. Akaari threw punches and kicks, but Miyu's superior speed and agility allowed her to keep his attacks at bay. Akaari used aggressive sweeps, roundhouses, and swings in his offense. Miyu was able to get on an offense to match Akaari, and even dealt several blows of her own to the face and body, but Akaari brushed them off and continued his offense. Akaari's relentless offense effectively wore Miyu down, allowing him to score more successful blows. By the time they stepped back, Miyu was panting lightly while Akaari wasn't even breathing hard.

"Tired?" Akaari asked as they circled each other. Miyu just shook her head before she dealt a roundhouse to Akaari's head, but he caught it with both hands, so Miyu jumped onto her hands to deal another kick to his face, but Akaari blocked with his forearm, so she kicked him in the stomach instead, making him stumble back, letting go of her leg.

They began circling each other again, so Akaari took this time to think. From what he could tell, she was as fluent in arms as she was in legs. She has good strength, speed, and flexibility along with skill, and she uses them well. He could hold his own against her, but the only edge he likely have on her may just be his strength, stamina, and endurance. Her successful blows did, in fact, hurt like hell, but years of experience taught him to ignore the pain. Taking a deep breath, he went back on the offensive.

He threw a few punches, which were blocked, and then threw a kick, which was blocked by Miyu's own, leading to an exchange before Miyu dropped to a sweep kick, but Akaari was back up in an instant with a quick kip-up, kicking Miyu back as he did so.

But just before they were about to go on the offensive, however, ROB's monotonous voice rang over the intercom.

"Attention crew. Canis Majoris is in orbit around Aquas. Slippy Toad awaits your call." ROB reported, making the two drop their guard.

"We'll finish this later." Akaari assured before climbing out of the ring, taking his fighting gloves off and tossing them in the equipment locker before heading out of the gym.

"Look forward to it." Miyu called before doing the same and walking over to Fay. "Good fight, eh?" she asked as Fay stood up and joined her on her way out.

"You didn't get to finish it though." Fay pointed out.

"True. Maybe we'll finish after Slippy gets here. Let's hurry up." Miyu said as they walked out into the hallway towards the bridge.

XXXXX

The two were on their way to the bridge when Akaari already had Slippy up on the screen.

"Alright Slippy, we're in orbit around Aquas. I'm sending you coordinates. You and Amanda come aboard and we'll discuss our next course of action." Akaari spoke as Miyu and Fay accompanied him.

"Roger that, Akaari. We're on our way. Slippy out." Slippy said as the transmission ended. Turning the monitor off, Akaari sat back in his seat with a sigh before he heard the bridge doors open, revealing Miyu and Fay.

"Slippy's bringing Amanda too?" Miyu asked. Akaari nodded, getting up from the captain's chair.

"Yup. He said he and Amanda will fly up to us to save time and effort." Akaari explained, walking over to them. "They'll be here in about twenty minutes. Let's go wait for him in the docking bay." Akaari suggested as he walked off of the bridge, Miyu and Fay right behind him.

XXXXX

The three waited in the docking bay for Slippy and Amanda's arrival, idly passing the time.

"So Akaari, it's said on your file that you're known for your leadership. What do you do?" Miyu asked, leaning against a supply crate. Akaari, who was casually pacing back and forth, stopped and looked at her.

"You may already know that tackling the large bounties and wanted posters usually require more than one person, so I just ask around for help. Over time of doing that, I developed traits of a good leader. I can turn five random mercs into a team, given they're not jackasses." Akaari explained.

"Worked for anyone important?"

"Not known across Lylat, save for Wolf O'Donnell." Akaari replied. Both Fay and Miyu looked in surprise and slight shock at his answer.

"What in the hell would you be doing with someone like_ him_?" Miyu asked, narrowing her eyes. Miyu and Fay had fought against Star Wolf back in the Lylat War alongside Starfox, and it's safe to say that Miyu herself still holds a grudge against the group. Fay as well, but her attitude is nothing compared to Miyu's.

"Ever since Starfox and Star Wolf finished off the Anglars, Wolf dedicated his time to keeping the Sargasso Station afloat. Not exactly the ruthless merc he used to be, and so I helped in keeping the station running." Akaari explained.

"Why?" the lynx asked.

"If the Sargasso falls apart, where do I get my jobs? Kew is full of shady characters you can hardly see, let alone trust, so Sargasso is just about everyone's best bet." came Akaari's reply. _'And they have an arcade.'_ Akaari thought to himself. However, he doesn't deem it time to tell them just yet. Miyu just nodded at his reply as they waited for Slippy, passing the time with idle chit-chat.

It wasn't long before Rob announced Slippy's approach.

"Attention: Slippy and Amanda Toad are approaching Canis Majoris. Opening docking bay doors." came ROB's monotonous voice as the massive doors at the far end of the docking bay slowly slid open, revealing Slippy's ship as it hovered in, clamping down to the landing pad, turning back towards the bay doors as they slid closed. The hatch opened, revealing Slippy and his fiance.

_'Their eyes. They look like they're just... glued on googly eyes.'_ Akaari thought, seeing them in person for the first time, but kept his surprise hidden.

"'Bout time you showed, Slips. What took you?" Miyu asked. Slippy nervously scratched the back of his head before speaking.

"Heh, sorry Miyu. Had to look for my old suit." Slippy explained before turning to the group. "Anyway guys, this my fiance Amanda. Amanda, this is my team Miyu," Miyu gave a simple nod "Fay," Fay gave a small wave, which Amanda returned "and the new team leader Akaari, the one I spoke to over the communicator." Slippy finished as the lupine gave a simple nod.

"Nice to meet you." Amanda said meekly, with a small wave.

"Likewise. Now that everyone greeted one another, why don't you all go get settled in? I gotta go make a call to the general." Akaari suggested.

"Sounds good. C'mon Slip, I'll go show you and your woman around the ship." Miyu said, starting off out of the hanger bay. Slippy and Amanda followed suite as they exited, leaving Fay and Akaari alone.

"What about you Fay? What are you gonna go do?" Akaari asked, looking over to her.

"I... don't know. There isn't much to do." Fay replied.

"You can join me in the lounge after I make the call if you like." he offered. Fay nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Sounds good." Fay agreed before they both headed out.

XXXXX

"Alright Peppy, we're in orbit around Aquas with Slippy on-board. Right now, he and Amanda are getting unpacked. Where to next?" Akaari asked, facing the communication screen on the bridge.

"I've been keeping tabs on Falco and Kat Monroe since the Anglars. I've asked them to rendezvous with you at the Beltino Orbital Gate. They'll meet you there on a mission to investigate lack of communications on Zoness. Shouldn't be surprised since it's so close to Venom. I'll send you the briefing." Peppy explained. Akaari nodded.

"We'll check it out and report back. In the mean time, you think you can find any leads on Fox or Krystal?" Akaari asked. Peppy nodded in response.

"Already on it. I'll be sure to tell you anything I can. Peppy out." and with that, the transmission ended. Running a paw through his hair, Akaari sighed before turning to ROB.

"ROB, set course for the Beltino Orbital Gate."

**Hey guys. I've been trying to get Fay more involved, but I don't know exactly how. If anyone can help with that, I'd be grateful. I just don't know exactly how to while giving her they shy personality. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and sorry for the wait. Have a nice day.**


End file.
